Friends Forever Issue 10
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #10 is the tenth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Fluttershy helps Iron Will get in touch with his "inner pony." Summary The issue opens outside the Castle of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle and Spike enjoy "another perfect day in Ponyville" when a crowd of ponies suddenly runs past them in fear and panic. In the direction the ponies were running from, Twilight and Spike hear Iron Will's booming voice demanding to see Fluttershy. Twilight meets with her friends outside Fluttershy's cottage to intercept the angry minotaur, and Iron Will soon arrives asking where Fluttershy is. The ponies are appalled that Iron Will's returned to harass Fluttershy for money after the last time, but Iron Will, in a timid voice, says he needs Fluttershy's help. Fluttershy hears this and comes outside, gladly offering her assistance. Iron Will says his wife kicked him out of their maze home because he's too aggressive and she wants him to find his "inner pony." Despite her friends' grievances (and Rainbow Dash's ridicule), Fluttershy agrees to help and invite Iron Will inside her cottage. Fluttershy begins showing Iron Will the ways of patience, kindness, and generosity by teaching him how to properly feed animals. Iron Will feels at peace, but the lessons take a sour turn when Angel refuses a salad that Iron Will prepares for him. At Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie help the minotaur practice good customer service, but his abrasiveness and lack of patience scares customers away. At Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy and Applejack help Iron Will become one with nature, but he ends up knocking a tree over with improper applebucking technique. Thinking that he's too wound up, Fluttershy treats him to a day at the Ponyville Day Spa, but he only earns more ridicule when Rainbow Dash appears. A fed up Iron Will storms off into the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy finds him sulking on a rock and asks him how he got kicked out of his home in the first place. Iron Will explains that since his seminars keep him away most of the time, it has just been his wife and son alone at home. Lately, his son has been acting out at home and at school, trying to be assertive like his father. Though Iron Will sees it as a young minotaur trying to find his own voice and standing up for himself, Fluttershy helps him understand that there's a time and place to be assertive and he needs to teach that same lesson to his son. Later, at a table outside Fluttershy's cottage, Iron Will serves dinner to Fluttershy and her friends as thanks for their help. Though the meal is met with mildly negative reception, Iron Will takes Fluttershy's lessons of patience to heart and smiles when she compliments the food. Iron Will thanks the ponies for all they've done and goes to return to his family. Quotes :Rarity: How dare you come back to harass our dear friend for money! :Applejack: Yeah! She learned nuthin' from your seminar and doesn't owe you a dime! :Pinkie Pie: Did that thing hurt when it went through your nose? :Rainbow Dash: Bwahhaha! Your inner pony! That's a good one! :Iron Will: If you laugh in my face, then it's time to erase! :Iron Will: There's a time and place to be assertive. :Fluttershy: That's right! :Iron Will: And there are some creatures in our lives who especially need to be shown respect. :Fluttershy: Exactly! :Iron Will: And I need to be the one to teach that to my boy. :Fluttershy: Absolutely! And this could even be a new method of teaching your seminars! :Iron Will: Let's not go crazy! A minotaur still has to earn a living. :Rainbow Dash: I don't know how you deal with all these crack pots, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Kindness and patience, Rainbow Dash. Kindness and patience.